How you remind me
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Tyson and Kai have a fight, and Tyson leaves him...will they be able to work out their diffrences? YAOI TyKa, oneshot, songfic


_**How you remind me  
**__Authoress: edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the song 'You remind me', that belongs to Nickleback.**

Well, this song-fic is dedicated to Serena429, as she requested it. If anyone has any more requests, please post the name and who sings it in your review, and I will try my hardest to get around to doing everyone's! I hope you like it Serena-sama! Please read and review!

**_Flashback_**

Why would you act like this Kai? Do you enjoy watching me cry? I don't understand why you would do something like this…why would you fight over me spending some time today with Brooklyn? I have before, but all the sudden you've been upset about it. Just tell me why and I'll stop! "What is wrong with you? Nothing happened! I can't believe you won't trust me!" I cried, the tears falling down my cheeks, making them irritatingly wet.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin_

He stared at me, the tears rolling down his beautiful face. "This is exactly what I've been talking about! What is with you? Why are you acting like this all the sudden?" if only you knew…he's been gloating to me Tyson…gloating to me about much time he's been spending with you. I can't tell you though…you wouldn't understand…you're too kind hearted…I'm just learning to use mine again… I can't stand having him near you…have him look into your eyes…have him listen to you laugh…I can't have it…everything was so right and now it seems so wrong…what happened to us?

_And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
_

What is with you? Everything was so great in the beginning…I don't understand…why would you fight over something like this? I knew you where the jealous type Kai…but you've got to trust me, I would never leave you! You're the best thing that's happened to me since Dragoon! You're my whole life! "Why don't you trust me?" I demand, my heart feeling heavy, it's going to drop out of me any second now. Why would you act like this? Don't you love me and trust me the same way? "Tyson…" I hear you whisper…don't cry and expect it to be okay! You never say sorry! I want to hear it from you this time! My eyes stinging, the burning sensation filling my sockets, I want to hear you say it! Tell me!

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'_

I stared at him motionless…my heart thumping against my chest. This cant be happening…he's the love of my life! He's everything to me! If only I could tell you Tyson…tell you what I mean…I'm…s…I sigh. I can't tell you…because I can't say it…you know why I can't…it never bothered you before…you want to hear it don't you? You want me to tell you don't you? Your tears…there heartbreaking…don't cry Tyson…don't cry my love…I…I'll make it up to you I swear! Will you ever learn to live with this? Your tears fall harder as you turn your back. I can feel my heart stop "I'm sorry Kai…I…I need to leave for a while…" and with that you ran…ran out of the door and out of my life…cant you see? I LOVE YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?

_**End of flashback **_

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

My head is thumping, my body yearning to sleep, but I can't…you've given me insomnia…you given me death…I can't see the white in my eyes anymore…crimson is surrounded by crimson…its hard to even think. You've been gone for a whole week, and I could hardly function without you. You didn't even bother to pick up your things. The phone rings as my heat sinks. Its probably Rei telling me to cheer up…I don't want to hear it. "….K-kai? Its…it's me…" eyes widening, my heart beat against my rib cage painfully. TYSON! "You…you probably don't want to…I'm sorry for ringing…" finally finding the phone I raise it to my ear "TYSON! IM SO GLAD YOU CALLED! COME HOME! I LOVE YOU!" my heart sinks as I hear the sound…I didn't make it to the phone in time…Tyson I'm…I'm so sorry! I feel my heart clench as I sink to my knees and cry. "IM SORRY!" I yell, my throat aching from suppressed tears. I'm not afraid of telling you it anymore! I'm not! I'd do anything to make you come home!

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

I placed down the phone as the tears rolled down my cheeks…he didn't answer…he didn't want to talk to me…he didn't want me back…laying on my bed, I hugged the pillow and cried silently. Max would be so worried if he saw me now…I can't let him hear me cry…don't you see how much I love you Kai? I said I'm sorry…please let me come home…please god let him want me to come home…my body shaking from sobs, I clung onto the pillow harder. I missed him so much…I could hardly sleep…yet alone eat and manage to breathe…he meant everything to me…he probably gave his heart to someone else now…I was to late…

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'_

Starring at the phone, my heart melted as I cried. I had been to late…I had been…falling to the floor; I felt the carpet rub against my cheek painfully. Where was he? Why is he not here? Why couldn't I tell him I was sorry? Why couldn't I tell him how much he meant to me? The tears falling harder, I realised my mistake…I had to get him back…I just had to…please Tyson…Please call back…

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no  
_

I felt a sudden pain my heart as I clutched to the pillow harder…I…I need him…I need to tell him I'm sorry…I need him to trust me…to love me…I need him…wiping the tears from my face, I sat up, filling my head with dizziness. How long had I been crying? Rei told me that he not seen Kai leave our apartment…was he okay? Please god let him be okay…should I call again? I'll leave a message…I need to tell him…picking up the phone again; my heart beating against my chest painfully. It was now or never…

_Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
_

I sobbed into the carpet floor as I remembered all the things he said. He had only meant well…people needed him as much as I did…why couldn't I see this? Why didn't I trust him? Hearing the phone ring, I cried again…it was probably Rei telling me what a bastard I was…I wouldn't blame him…I am a horrible person. "This is Tyson and Kai's phone! We're not home at the moment, but where stoked that your calling us! Leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you when we're not busy! (laughs)" I felt my heart clench…I remember when we recorded that message…the first day we came…we slept on the floor in one blanket and pillow…all our furniture around us…just the two of us, in our new house…the fire keeping us warm…how I longed to have that again…

"H-hey K-Kai…it's…it's me again…" my eyes widened as my body froze…he called back…"I'm… (Sniff) I'm sorry for what ever I did! Please just let me come home! I miss you so much and I love you so much it…it hurts Kai…Kai please…I…please let me come home…I'm going to take a walk to the park…(sniff) do you remember…the bridge where we met?" My heart rippled with pain as my body was paralysed; I couldn't move…Tyson… "I'm going there…so if you get this message…and you forgive me…please…come…I…I love y-you so m-much! (Cry)" tears fell from my cheeks as I laid their motionless. He wanted me back…after all I did…he said he was sorry and he wasn't even to blame… pushing myself off the ground I ran out the door, not even bothering to put on shoes or a jumper. The chilly air burning my skins and lungs, I ran like I've every run before…I wanted him back…Tyson please wait for me!

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
_

I hung up the phone, as I felt my heart clench nervously…if he wasn't there, it meant two things. One, he was not home or there was a malfunction with the machine, or two, he didn't want to talk to me. Pushing my self off the bed, I broke into a run as I ran out into the chilli air. I hadn't even thought to bring a jumper or put on any shoes…it's too late to stop now, my body and heart wouldn't allow it…running as fast as my bare feet could carry, I ran down the deserted streets, guided by the few lights on the street…please let me get there quickly…don't let him leave without me if he's waiting…

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'_

Feeling the little stones cut my feet, I pushed myself harder…I needed to get there…what if he was already there? What if he thought I didn't forgive him and left heart broken? He was crying on the phone…he said he loved me…I need to hurry…panting I stopped for breath as I glanced at the bridge in front of me…he isn't here yet…I hobble over painfully, the cuts on my feet burning my flesh…but I don't care. It would be all worth while…I had to see him again. Sitting down on the bridge, I let my feet dangle over the side, the cool fresh water washing my cuts and sending shivers through my legs. The water was so cold…it must be at least two in the morning…I glance at the sky as the stars twinkled back at me. It was definitely early…it's unlike Tyson to stay awake for so long…Is he okay? Did something happen?

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no_

Finally reaching my destination, I hobbled further, not caring if the sharp stones ripped my feet to shreds…I had to get here quickly…I just had too. Coming to the edge of the bridge, my eyes widened as my whole body froze in shock…Kai…

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no_

Staring at each other for a considerably long time, Tyson finally hobbled next to him and placed his aching feet in the freezing water. Silence filled the air as the two avoided each others gaze. Both where to nervous to say anything. Finally not being able to stand it, Kai's eyes brimmed with tears as he threw his arms around Tyson. "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" he cried, Tyson's eyes filling with tears…he knew that Kai had finally understood. He knew now they could move on. Wrapping his arms around Kai as he cried, Tyson let his tears fall silently. They had finally taken another step in the relationship and there was only one left. Smiling at the thought, he rested his head on his. That wouldn't be coming too soon, but it would come, and he couldn't wait for the day.

_**THE END**_

Hey guys, I hope you liked it. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, so its kind of…Well…crap. But hey (shrugs) I try. I hope you guys like it and excuse its bodgy job! Please review! And I hope you liked it Serena-sama! (sorry its a bit of a bodgy job)

Edhel


End file.
